


Mine from the stars and back

by SomeLove_fanfics2day (orphan_account)



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Torture, Yandere, injection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: After Mario and Luigi left the Bean-bean Kingdom,the prince suddenly felt a pain that needed to be fixed. He felt it before but it didn't hurt as bad as it did before they came. Peasley decided it was time to fix this and left his home to be with the green lad again. When he got there he learned Luigi was with another which..set..Peasley..OFF..This is a head cannon where Peasley is too shy to tell Luigi how he truly feels so he sorta stalks him
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 21





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this..since I keep forgetting that it doesn't auto save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face arrives in the kingdom. moves in. meets new people. and learns a dark truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this since I keep forgetting this website doesn't auto save

A new face showed up in the Mushroom Kingdom,semi tall,blonde hair,and green skin. If you been to the Bean-bean Kingdom he would look familer. The snobby prince who would become king. But he decided to give all that up to move to the small town on the Mushroom Kingdom,Peasley looked around at the town seeing different color toads walking around holding things or just enjoying the day since it was a nice day. Peasley walked into the crowd trying to find a apartment to stay for a the time he's here which might be forever if things go well,he stopped at a stop light standing beside a green toad holding a leach that held a small chain chop. Peasley took out his phone and looked through a few things including a message from his mom wishing him good luck in his new home,the light flashed green and he along with the toad walked crossed. He looked around at the different buildings looking for a building that sold apartment keys,the prince stopped when he saw a building that sold the keys of a 2 room apartments with either a basement or attic. 

he walked in noticing a lady reading a book,she had brown hair and was wearing a green apron,"Hello ma'am. I'm looking for a apartment to stay." The lady looked up and smiled,"You came to the right place! 4 apartments have been freed for you,basement of attic?" "Basement's fine." The lady flipped through a reservation book and took a pen,"alright..O-3 is open for you! Please sign here." Peasley grabbed the pen and signed his name,"thank you sir,here's your key." The lady handed the bean his key. He took it,"A little fact before you go,when you run the water upstairs it sorta leaks to the bottom so I suggest to not have any electrical things near the leak. Also some kids thought it would be fun to put a voice recorder in the walls to scare the people,so if you hear a scream then it's just that stupid recorder that the boss refuses to take out." Peasley nodded and was about to leave before he was stopped,"also..your neighbor,Lila..she's..going through a lot of things so don't talk to her or she'll scream at you." "got it. Have a nice day!" "you too!" 

"O-1..O-2..and here I am." Peasley said walking up to his new home. He opened the door with the key,the place was nice but it was weird and too quiet. There was already a couch,a coffee table,a fridge,and a small TV. Regular stuff you'd find in a apartment,Peasley walked up the stairs to the two rooms he had to choice from. He looked at one,it had like a spa bathtub and a bed while the other had a regular shower and a big bed. the bean decided the one with the regular shower since the room was big and he could add a desk to,he took out his things that he needed when he moved out the plaice which were simple things like his phone,a notebook,a pair of scissors,a laptop,chargers,lighter,a pillow,blankets,and extra crash. Peasley placed each thing where it's meant to be and flopped onto his bed turning on his phone,he looked through Goomba-book and clicked on Luigi's account. He just posted an image where he was which was at a snack bar and he was eating a milk shake with a cookie on it,"looks good..I really want to share that with him." Peasley said liking the photo. He looked through more of Luigi's photos and noticed that he had an image with a princess he saw,Peasley clicked on the image,it was of Luigi and her in the park. The caption read,'Hanging with my girl-friend Daisy! Follow her at @Princessoftheworld9' Peasley looked in horror as he saw 'girlfriend' impossible..no..no..He started to freak out,"no..no..NO!" He screamed throwing his phone to the ground,he started to shack violently. 

Night had come the moon shined over the town as everyone fell asleep except Peasley. He stayed awake as he couldn't stand thinking of the one he loved being with someone else,he held his head back on the couch holding back tears the best he could. But none the less the tears broke out knowing he did all this for no reason,he left his home for no reason. Peasley broke down in tears sobbing out into the empty apartment. 

a knock. Who would be awake at this time of night? Peasley got up his eyes red from all the crying he did,his hand grabbed the knob and turned it,"Hello! Do you mind if I use your phone?" It was a blue toad,"um..why?" "You see,my car broke down and the other apartments have sleeping people along with front desk. It'll be quick." Peasley sighed and let him in. The toad opened the house phone and dialed a number in. Peasley walked over to his couch sitting down taking a sigh in and letting it out,"so yeah..I won't be able to come to the party..I'm sorry my car broke down!" Peasley looked over,"yeah..I know..Anyways- huh? Luigi and Daisy? What about them?" The bean prince started to bite his thumb,"Well duh I think their a cute couple. I hope one day they'll get married,I would love to see their love child,I already made my prediction on them!" Peasley looked in horror at the toad who was considering THEM to be a cute couple. The bean prince looked to his side,he saw the scissors. Sharp as a blade,easy to put through someone's leg. He took hold of them and walked behind the Toad,"see ya later man! Yeah,I'll be fine. See ya." The toad hung up and smiled,"I'm-" Peasley grabbed the mushroom head and stabbed him in the gut receiving a loud scream from the toad. They feel to the ground as the bean prince stabbed the scissors in the toad's head violently. 

Peasley looked at the dead body and bloodied scissors,"I..oh god.." he got up and saw that he was covered in blood. Peasley looked at his hands and smiled,"This...This is how..This is how I'll make him mine!" He laughed instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dead of night,you can hear something being dragged along with a hum that seemed too innocent. The prince threw a bloody bag into a trash can making sure it was hidden well,"That's done. Now I can begin my next action." He said walking back to his apartment with no shame for what he just done. The sky was covered in stars shining along the moon,a beautiful scene really but something dark kept it from showing it's real beauty to the world.

Next morning

The bean prince was in the market buying food for dinner,he looked around the different stands looking for anything that looked delicious or cook able. Peasley left having a fall bag of meats,vegetables,and cans of soup,"This should do for a week.." He said looking in it making sure he had everything. Peasley walked to the crosswalk waiting for it to turn green,he took out his phone and clicked on Luigi's account. He just posted a photo at his house with his brother who was playing video games with another unrecognizable person since their face was covered by their hair but he could tell it was a female,Peasley crossed the road sighing sadly,"I should be there with him.." He said walking back to his apartment.

Peasley walked to his door and took out his key," _Can you hear it?_ " He looked over and saw his neighbor sitting on the porch,she had dark hair half of it covering her left eye,"Hear what?" " _The screams..some teens placed a scream sound box in the walls as a joke..last night,I heard the scream..but it sounded real..Did you hear it?_ " She stood up walking towards him,"Nope! I was asleep! Good day Ma'am!" Peasley ran inside his house locking the door.

He held his back towards the door breathing heavily,"I..I need to be more smart..if I don't want to get cought..then I need to be more smart.." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Another night came,he had no reason on going out. He only wanted to stay home and looking through Goombabook and see the stuff people do,Peach went shopping with a girl named Pauline,Daisy was at a cafe with that girl from the photo Luigi took,A toad was buying a pet chain-chop,Shy Guy visited his wife who was a Boo,and so many other things that Peasley didn't have the time for..at least for now.

His door bell was rung

He walked downstairs and opened the door," _Hello Neighbor..I..I brought you..a cheesecake..um..I didn't know what kind you like..so..I made it oreo.._ " "You..bake?" " _Yes..I bake with sisters...I..I hope you'd enjoy.._ " She walked away leaving the cake with him. Peasley walked inside and placed the cake on the kitchen counter,he took a knife and cut himself a slice.

The prince laid on his bed looking through his phone following those who were closed and has a close relation with Luigi,his plan was set in stone. Kill everyone who had followed and had appeared in his uploads. Peasley started to giggle as he ate the cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble making this chapter since inspration was getting low but I did it! Expect regular updates from now on.


End file.
